


Here's to 2016

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bunch of gross domesticity, new years celebrations?, tiny sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve 2014, New Years Eve 2015, and some bits in between</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left out _so many things_ but there was no way to cram **EVERYTHING** these boys have done this year into a one-shot (especially if you only had three days to write it oops)

**Dan’s bedroom, 31st of December, 2014, 11:59 pm**

“I brought you a cookie.”

Dan jumped as Phil’s reflection appeared in the window he was staring out of. He turned around and Phil handed him the plastic wrapped treat. Dan broke open the cookie, and read out the [fortune](https://www.instagram.com/p/xSwVsjJgNe/) .

“‘Carve your name on your heart, not on marble.’” He looked at Phil, eyebrow raised, “whaddya think it means?”

Phil shrugged, glancing at the door quickly.

“I don’t know, but it’s one minute to midnight, we should get back to the party.”

“Actually, can we stay up here?”

“But, the game…”

“No one wants to play the game, Phil.”

“Of course they do!” He insisted, “Everyone loves my games!”

“Not this–”

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket, indicating the time.

“It’s midnight.”

“We missed the countdown.” Phil said, frowning.

“Shut up, and kiss me before it gets any later.”

Phil didn’t waste a second, grabbing Dan’s face and pressing their lips together, as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, pulling him closer. Dan broke away first, and tilted his head down to press his forehead to Phil’s.

“Happy New Year, Phil.”

“Happy New Year, Dan.”

 

**Dan’s bedroom, 1st of January, 2015, 12:01 am**

Dan felt Phil’s hands snaking around his neck.

“Whatcha doin’ there?”

“I haven’t kissed you since last year.”

“That’s not going to work on me, you twit.”

“Don’t make me steal a kiss.” Phil threatened playfully.

“You can kiss my ass.”

“Okay.”

“Pervert.”

“Tease.”

“I’ll show you a tease!” Dan laughed, tackling Phil backwards onto the bed and attacking his sides with tickles. Phil giggled and squirmed underneath him until Dan relented,  
rolling off Phil, the both of them breathing heavily. Dan turned to look at Phil, who was already staring, his face flushed and eyes shining.

“So, 2015, are you ready?”

“Not even a little bit.”

 

**Phil’s room, 18th of January, 2015, 11:07 am**

“Dan, did you take a picture of our names in the credits at the premier last night?”

“No,” Dan scoffed, “no, of course not. What kind of weirdo would do that?“

"Apparently, you.” Phil said, stifling a giggle as he showed Dan Jack’s latest tweet.

“That proves nothing.”

“Alright, show me your phone.”

“No.”

“So you admit it then.”

“Ugh, fine, I _might_ have gotten caught up in the moment, it was just really cool, and everyone was clapping…”

“And you loved every minute.”

“Of course I did, didn’t you?”

“Heck yes! I still can’t believe we were actually in a _movie_.“

“You have 30 seconds to gush, starting…now

“Itwassoamazingwe’reinadisneymoviewemetbaymaxI’minamoviewewereinamovieIwasinnamoviewith _you_ wewatchedamoviewewereinanditwasamazingandyouweremazingandiwasama  
zingand _it_ wasamazing–”

“Time’s up, did you get it all out?”

Phil nodded solemnly.

“Alright, let’s go back to bed.”

“It’s 11 am.”

“Exactly, much too early to get up.”

“Dan…”

“Please?”

Phil rested his head on Dan’s chest,

Dan stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly stroking Phil’s hair. Phil grabbed the hand that wasn’t currently occupied, and laced their fingers together.

“Are we really going to do it?” He asked, turning to look at Dan.

“Do what?”

“The dance, for the Brit awards.”

“Of course, it was my idea, wasn’t it?”

“I know, I just thought maybe…”

“That I would back out?”

“No, it’s just not like you to…”

“What can I say Phil,” He said, pulling Phil closer and kissing the top of his head. “new year, new me.”

Phil leaned into the kiss, reveling in the warmth provided by the body next to him.

“I think I’m going to like this new Dan.”

“You know what? I think I am too.”

 

**The lounge, 26th of February, 2015, 3:56 am**

“We really did that, right? I didn’t dream it?”

“Nope. Wait, yep, then nope.”

“So.”

“So.”

“That was a thing.”

“It was.”

“Dare you to check the phan tag.”

“Absolutely not.”

Phil laughed, taking Dan’s hand and pulling him closer.

“You’ve still got your band on.” Dan pointed out.

“Do I? Oh.”

Phil pulled at the piece of paper, grunting with effort until it finally gave and snapped. He turned and Dan grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“To put this in the bin.”

“No, keep it.”

“Keep it?”

“Yeah, as a reminder of the time we danced–”

“Fake danced.” Phil interjected.

“Fine, the time we fake danced on live tv.”

“Really? This little thing?”

“I’m keeping mine too, come on.”

“This isn’t like you to get so sentimental.”

“Yeah, well, I have a feeling you’re going to see sentimental Dan quite a bit this year.”

“You know that’s only going to further convince me that you’ve been kidnapped and replaced by a Danbot, right?”

“Okay, one, we’re laying off the Buffy marathons for a while, and two, I am very sentimental, thank you very much.”

“Of course you are.”

“I am!” Dan insisted, “Here, I’ll prove it.”

Phil watched with amusement as Dan ran out of the room, only to return a moment later with a small box.

“Ooh, do I finally get to see what you keep in your “box of secrets?”

Wordlessly, Dan opened the box, and retrieved a single piece of paper, folded and worn looking. Phil opened it carefully, gasping quietly when he realized what he was holding.

“This is…”

“Yeah.”

“You…you kept it?”

“Of course I d–mmmph!”

Dan flailed his arms as Phil yanked his face down, and crashed their lips together, kissing him hard.

“Admit it, you’ve always been a big softy.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“I still have the extra footage on a hard drive somewhere.”

“You do not.”

“Do too! I could never bring myself to delete it.”

“Now who’s sentimental.”

"It’s still you.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Are those fighting words, Phil Lester?”

“What if they are?”

“Go on, then.”

Phil stepped forward, but they were both laughing to hard to actually make contact, landing in a tangled pile of limbs on the couch. Dan pulled Phil close, the adrenaline from the night beginning to wear off. He stomach flipped as he thought about everything they had planned for the year, but as he looked down at his boyfriend, looked at the content smile on his best friend, looked at the way his partner, the person next to him in his life, was currently tracing lazy patterns with his fingers on Dan’s thigh, thought about all they had already accomplished together, and everything they were planning to accomplish that year. There were moments where it all seemed too much, but knowing Phil would be there, right by his side, through it all, did a number to quell his nerves.

This was going to be a great year.

 

**The lounge, 8th of March, 2015, 4:27 pm**

“I feel like I want to go on holiday.”

“What?”

“Holiday, I want to go on holiday. I haven’t been on a proper holiday since I went with my family to India in…2013? It’s been too long.”

“Well,” Phil said slowly, adjusting to the idea, “we have friends in Tokyo, we should go to Japan.”

“Mmm, yeah, that could be fun.”

“Okay, I’m booking it.”

Dan’s head snapped up.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, I’m doing it, I want to go, we’re never going to go if we don’t go now, I’m booking it.”

“Like, a light at the end of the tunnel sort of thing, something to look forward to after we finish this damn book?”

Phil nodded.

“When do we leave?”

“The 5th of April.”

“That’s really soon.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wait.”

“Will we be done with the book stuff by then?”

“We better be. Are we gonna vlog this?”

“We kinda have to don’t we? It’s a big deal, we need to take them along.”

“As long as it doesn’t become another Vegas video.”

“You know why that’s never getting out.”

“I know. Oh, by the way, I ordered Just Dance yesterday.”

“Did you remember to get the Kinect version?”

“Oops.”

“Remind me again why I put up with you?”

“Because you have to.” Phil snickered, patting Dan’s knee affectionately as he stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“To water my cactus, do you want anything while I’m in there?”

“Fanta, please.”

Phil nodded as he left the room, nearly walking into the glass door to the kitchen.

“Shit!”

“You okay?” Dan called.

“Yeah, sorry, just a bit spacey today, I guess.”

“Don’t do something weird, like leave your cactus in a drawer or something.” Dan quipped.  
“I’ll try not to.”

 

**The lounge, 20th of April, 2015, 3:47 pm**

“For a moment I was legitimately afraid you were going to hop back on a plane back to London.”

“It was tempting, and as amazing as it would be to get spit-roasted by you and Nick Jonas, I’m glad we went.”

“Whoa, wait, what? When did I agree to that?”

“You don’t remember? After the Teen Awards? When I asked you? And you said you were up for it?”

“I thought you were _joking_.”

“I _never_ joke about Nick Jonas.”

“You _always_ joke about Nick Jonas.”

“No, you always _think_ I’m joking about Nick Jonas.”

“Well, thank you for picking our holiday over a sordid night with your celebrity crush.”

“You bought too much shit on that holiday.”

“I think you mean _we_ bought too much shit.”

“I expect you to actually use those sticky notes.”

“What, you want me to leave you little lovey-dovey notes all around the flat?” Phil joked before noticing the flush spreading across Dan’s face, “Oh my god! You totally do! You totally want that!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’ll make sure to do it every day,” He smiled, “By the way, I like your Haru pillow.”

“What Haru pillow?”

“Please don’t make that a thing.”

“I honestly don’t…a pillow? I didn’t get a pillow.”

Rolling his eyes, Phil grabbed the pillow, and smacked Dan with it lightly. Dan snatched it away before he could inflict any more damage, and set it down with a sniff. Phil grabbed  
it back and set it on the couch, resting his head on it as he stretched out, his feet on Dan’s lap.

“Duncan and Mimei are so lucky”, He sighed, “Japan is so awesome.”

“I love Japan, but I could never live there.”

“Not even if I asked really, really, nicely?”

“Could you really leave your family, though? I know you hate even being this far away from them.”

“I guess you’re right.” Phil frowned.

“That’s not to say that we can never go back.”

“Next month?” Phil asked hopefully.

“No, not next month.”

“We could go for your birthday.” Phil tried again.

“I was thinking more along the lines of next _year_.”

“But that’s so far away!” Phil protested.

“Tell you what, as soon as all this tour stuff dies down, we’ll go back, and spend as much time there as your little weeb heart desires, deal?”

“Okay, deal.”

 

**The Kitchen, 26th of May, 2015, 3:39 pm**

“I’m a beautiful flower?”

“Shut up.”

“Am I? Am I a beautiful flower?”

“Stooop, I’m trying to make lunch.”

“Is there enough for me?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask _Dean_ to make you something.”

“Hold on, are you actually jealous?”

“No, I just don’t want to share my sandwich.”

“You know better than to think that was going to work on me.” Phil said, grabbing half.

They chewed in silence until Dan spoke again.

“Since when have you been strong enough to support your body weight?”

“Since always?”

“Can you lift me?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

Phil set his sandwich down, and motioned for Dan to do the same. Dan regarded him with a look of suspicion that quickly turned to surprise as Phil wrapped his arms around his  
waist and lifted him off the ground, albeit only a few centimeters, but enough to make Dan squeal.

“That’s it, you’re carrying me everywhere now.”

“No way.”

“You have to, it’s in the contract.”

“I don’t remember that being in the contract.” Phil said, releasing Dan.

“Always read the fine print, Philip.”

“Stop putting important things in the fine print, Daniel.”

“Stop telling the badminton joke, _Philip_.”

“You love that joke.”

“No, I love you, that joke makes it pretty hard though.”

“Rude.”

“You know it.”

Phil grabbed both halves of the sandwich, holding them just out of reach until Dan managed to snatch one back. He glared at Phil who smiled innocently, and changed the subject.

“What was your favorite performance?”

“Florence+the Machine, definitely. You?”

“Muse.”

“Fanboy.”

“Always. You didn’t like them this time?”

“You know they’re excellent, they’re probably the best live band on the planet, this was just…meh.”

“Meh?”

“I mean…Reapers was _okay_ , Psycho is probably a minute too long, Dead Inside was _fine_ , Mercy…Mercy had good lights.”

“Good lights?”

“Everything sounds better when there’s good lights.”

“Harsh.”

“I’m going to save my judgement for when the full album comes out.”

“Do you remember the first time we saw Muse?”

“Of course I do.”

“And now we’re introducing them at music festivals.”

“That was fun.”

“This whole weekend was fun.”

“That fucking ball pit, though.”

“It was too bad it got destroyed.”

“Well, I don’t think it was meant to withstand an entire band jumping in at the same time.”

“It was nice meeting Fall Out Boy again, even if it was just for a minute.”

“Doesn’t Pete Wentz have your number?”

“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he.”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if he just called you out of the blue?”

“Get real, Phil, that’s never going to happen.”

 

**The bathroom, 11th of June, 2:37 pm**

“It was really nice of your Grandma to get those tickets for us, and thank you for inviting me.”

“Inviting you? Phil, who else was I going to take?”

“I don’t know, your Grandma, maybe?”

“This is going to look like a date, isn’t it?”

“Well, it sort of is.”

“I know, but it’s going to _look_ like one.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Of course, but–”

“Then, fuck it, fuck what it looks like.”

“Tilt your head back.”

Phil did as instructed, and Dan rinsed the shampoo from his hair, making sure to get every bit, and careful to avoid his eyes.

“My turn.” He said, crouching down slightly so that Phil could reach his head.

“When did your hair get so short?” Phil asked, lathering up Dan’s hair, and brushing his fingers over the shaved parts, marveling at the softness.

“I could say the same to you.”

“I don’t know how I feel about the sides, might let that grow out a bit.”

“You’re so picky about your hair.”

“Like you can talk.”

“Okay, we’ve established that we’re both way too into our hair.”

“I mean, we have to be, it’s become our thing.”

“Your twitter bio _literally_ says ‘the guy with the hair’.”

“Speaking of Twitter, I still can’t believe your Grandma is on it.”

“She loves that stuff. Remember when she got her iPad and kept facetiming me at 6 am?”

“No, I don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t, Mr. I’m a heavy sleeper.”

“I _am_.”

“Only when it’s convenient for you.”

“Look at us, taking a shower, a completely innocent shower you’re not even groping me or anything, When did we become such an old married couple?”

“We were just discussing your grandma, that would be a pretty weird segue.”

“I don’t get birthday sex?”

“You already got that this morning, greedy.”

“ _I’m greedy?_ Does someone forget the events of _his_ birthday?”

“Of course not.”

“We really need to get a bigger shower.”

“Move, you’re hogging the spray, and I’m cold.”

“Hurry up and wash your shampoo out, we need to finish getting ready.”

“All right, mum.”

Phil stuck out his tongue, and turned off the shower, stepping out, and extending a hand to Dan with mock formality.

“Let’s go get ready for the theatre, darling.”

“Gross.”

“We are pretty disgusting.” Phil agreed, grabbing towels for them both, and wrapping one around his waist.

“Absolutely sickening.”

“Truly embarrassing.”

Holding the other towel out, Phil stood on his tip toes toes to kiss Dan’s cheek.

“Happy 24th Birthday, bear.”

 

**The kitchen, 30th of July, 2015, 6:16 pm**

“Alright, Phil Trash #1” He snickered

“I’m never gonna live that one down, am I?”

“Nope, never ever. Wanna know a secret?”

"What?"

“I’m Dan Trash #1”

“That’s not a secret, Phil.”

“Not anymore, I just told you.”

“You are such a strange person.”

“Only for you.”

“Unfortunately for me.”

“I think you mean, luckily for you.”

“Oh, I do, do I?”

“Yes.”

 

**The office, 6th of August, 2015, 8:47 pm**

“Can we?”

“What?”

“Can we play it?”

“The app?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t right now, I’m editing.”

“Please?”

“One round.”

“Two rounds.” Dan countered.

“One round.”

“Fine,” He pressed the button, “You have seven seconds to kiss me, go!”

“That’s not on the app.”

“It is, too.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Hurry,” Dan said, ignoring his comment, “your time is almost up, don’t want to lose at the game you invented, do you?”

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Of course not, I’m the leader of the Phil Lester Defense squad, apparently.”

“Well, as the Phil Lester you’re supposed to be defending, can I finish editing this video before we engage in app combat?”

“Hmm, I suppose,” Dan sighed, “I guess I’ll just sit here on the couch, all alone, and bored, and lonely…”

“You’re not going to leave until I kiss you, are you?”

“What do you think?”

“Get over here.”

 

**The office, 24th of September, 5:31 pm**

“I can’t believe we’re decorating for our imaginary son’s birthday.”

“Yes, you can.”

“Okay, yes, I can. This is exactly the type of thing we would do.”

“I know, that’s kinda why we’re doing it.”

“Seriously though, wasn’t he supposed to be a combination of us?”

“That went out the window pretty quickly, didn’t it? I think we might even be too emotionally invested.”

Dan gestured to the balloons behind them and the party hats on their heads.

“You think?”

“Yes, I do, that’s why I said it.”

“You…it…I…” Dan spluttered, and threw up his hands in defeat, “How much do you think we’ll have to sell to afford this party?”

“Probably all of the ridiculously expensive camping equipment.”

“You don’t think we’ll use it again?”

“Nope, I think our son has inherited my hatred of camping.”

“Alright, Papa Phil,” Dan laughed, “let’s throw a party little Dillington will never forget.”

 

**The hallway, 6th of October 2015, 10:36 pm**

“I can’t do it.” Dan cried, voice muffled slightly by the carpet.

Phil was sat cross-legged on the floor next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“What brought this on? You seemed so excited earlier today.”

I was doing the show, and everyone was asking about it, and I started thinking about it, and I started overthinking about it, and now I’m here.”

“What do you need?”

“I don’t know, someone to tell me it’s going to be okay?”

“It’s going to be okay. You know it’s going to be okay, and even if it isn’t, you’ve got me, and we’ll get through it together.”

Dan stood up, holding out his hand for Phil, who took it and allowed Dan to pull him into a standing position. He nearly cracked his head on the wall when Dan abruptly dropped  
his hand and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you.” he whispered, face buried in Phil’s shoulder, “thank you.”

“Always, you know that. Now, let’s go finish packing, yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s go do that.”

“Don’t forget to bring socks, money, toothpaste, and your charger.”

Dan’s grin turned into a scowl.

“That was one time!”

“Don’t want to make it two!” Phil giggled as he ran up the stairs, Dan on his heels. He tackled Phil at the top, and they barely avoided falling back down.

“I hate you, do you know that?” Dan said as he straddled Phil, holding his arms above his head.

“I know.” Phil replied, straining his neck to peck Dan on the lips.

“I will hate you every day for the rest of my life.” He mumbled dragging Phil up and holding him close.

“I know.”

 

**Phil’s room, 28th of November, 2015, 3:32 pm**

“Rest in pieces, mushroom dildo.” Dan sighed, surveying the mess currently covering Phil’s bed, and most of his floor.  
“It wasn’t a dildo.”

“Riiight.”

“It wasn’t! I will admit it looked a little more…phallic…in person than it did online, but it really was a completely innocent purchase. Besides, how exactly would that have worked  
as a dildo?”

“Too bad we never had a chance to find out.”

“Leave.” Phil said, pointing to the door.

“Hey, that’s my line.”

“And I just stole it.”

“I think this is the messiest one yet.” Dan mused.

“Still can’t believe you kept the paper from the first one.”

“I thought we were past this.”

“You know…we could…recreate it? All of it?”

“Are you saying you want to roleplay as our younger selves?”

“Yup.”

“Nope, too weird.”

“But you were so cute, and innocent, and small.”

“Been reading one too many phanfictions, have we? I was never any of those things, least of all _small_.”

“You were too!”

“I’m leaving.”

“Fine, I don’t need you.”

“Alright, Captain Underpants, good luck cleaning that mess up on your own.”

“Wait! Come back! I can change!”

Dan’s laughter echoed through the hall as he made his way down the stairs, knowing Phil wouldn’t be far behind.

Now that the stress of filming such an important video was over, they planned to take a break before editing.

Maybe they could try some more “friendship yoga”.

 

**Dan’s room, 15th of December, 2015, 1:16 am**

“Have you ever noticed the alien queen on your mirror?”

“I think someone had too many philocoladas.” Dan teased.

“It’s not my fault, I added too much syrup and couldn’t taste the alcohol.”

“Actually, I think that would make it _exactly_ your fault.”

“Seriously, though, I can’t unsee this.” He said as he snapped a picture for later.

“Well, get off the floor then.”

Phil groaned, and rolled over, prompting Dan to nudge him with a toe.

“Do you know what you’re going to wear for tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night?”

“The premier.”

“The premier?”

“The Star Wars premier?”

“Oh, right.”

“So, what are you going to wear?”

“To the premier?”

“Yes, to the premier!” Dan said, exasperation creeping into his tone.

“Can you just pick something for me?”

“Phil–”

“Please?”

“Fine, but I’m going to make you look ridiculous.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Why, because I love you?”

“No, because you have to stand next to me all night, and you wouldn’t want me to make you look bad.”

Dan made a face and sighed in defeat.

“You know me too well.”

“It would be a little weird if I didn’t.”

“Alright, get up, we’re going to bed.”

“Nooo, I want to sleep here.”

“Don’t complain in the morning when your back hurts.”

“Sleep with me?”

Dan pulled the duvet off his bed and dragged it over to where Phil was lying. With a grimace, he lowered himself down, wincing as his knees cracked.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“He says to his 28 year old boyfriend.”

“Soon to be 29.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s basically 30.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re practically geriatric.”

“Shut _up_.”

“What’re you gonna do, old man?”

Phil sat up with surprising speed for someone who claimed he couldn’t get up off the floor, and rucked Dan’s shirt up, leaning down and blowing a large raspberry on the exposed  
skin. Dan tried to wiggle away, but Phil held him down, covering his stomach with sloppy kisses.

“I give, I give!”

“Say it, Say I’m not an old man.”

“But, you are. You’re my old man. One could even say you’re my…Daddy.”

Phil made a face, shuddering.

“Stop being weird.”

“That’s not very romantic.”

“Stop being weird in the rain.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Phil lazily poked his cheek, paused, and did it harder.

“You really are a squish.”

“I’m a what?”

“A squish.”

“You need to stop lurking on Tumblr.”

“I don’t lurk on Tumblr.”

“Then how did you know about the squish thing?”

“How did _you_?”

“Fuck, you caught me.”

“Good night, squish.” Phil laughed quietly.

“Good night, old man.”

 

**Dan’s bedroom, 31st of December, 2015, 11:59 pm**

“I knew I would find you here.”

Dan didn’t move, even as the familiar figure of his boyfriend came up behind him, wrapping warm arms around his waist, face pressed into his back.

“Come back to the party?”

“Can we stay here for a few more minutes?”

“Alright.” Phil said, standing on his toes to kiss the back of Dan’s neck. Dan shivered inwardly, and turned around, hooking a finger under Phil’s chin and crashing their lips  
together. They pulled apart, and Dan noticed a piece of paper sitting on the windowsill. He reached over and picked it up carefully.

“What’s that?” Phil asked.

“I think it’s my fortune from last year.”

“Has it really been here this entire year?”

“Listen, cleaning wasn’t really a priority, okay?” He quickly scanned the paper, soaking in the familiar words, and frowned slightly.

“It didn’t really come true, did it?”

“Of course it did!” Phil exclaimed, “We got to meet so many people, and listen to their stories, and the way we impacted their lives, of course is came true, it absolutely came true.”

“What does any of that have to do with the fortune, though?”

“Have you ever heard the full quote?”

“Have you?”

“I might have looked it up later that night, out of curiosity.”

“Lay it on me then.”

Phil cleared his throat, and tried to remember the exact wording.

“’A good character is the best tombstone. Those who loved you and were helped by you will remember you when forget-me-nots have withered. Carve your name on hearts, not on marble.’ See how accurate that is–oh, bear, no, no, don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying,” Dan sniffled, “just feeling a little soppy, that’s all, thinking about this year, thinking about everything, it’s a lot to process. This has definitely been the best year of my life, so far.”

“Agreed, the longest year, but the best year.”

“Goodbye, 2015.”

“Here’s to 2016.”

“Here’s to us.”

“Here’s to the future.”

“Here’s to you letting me have the last word.”

“Here’s to me absolutely not doing that.” Phil smirked.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“I think it’s almost time.”

“I think you’re right.”

“Shut up and start the damn countdown.” Dan said, pushing Phil gently.

“ _5_ ” Phil whispered, returning the action just as softly.

“ _4_ ” Dan whispered back, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, closing his eyes, with Phil following suit as they traded off the remaining numbers.

“ _3_ ”

“ _2_ ”

“ _1_ ”

They kissed, a quick peck before whispering in unison.

“ _Happy New Year_.”

 

**Dan’s room, 1st of January, 2016, 12:01 am**

Dan opened his eyes to see Phil pouting childishly.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I haven’t kissed you since last year.”

Dan snorted, rolling his eyes at the overused line, and grabbed the front of Phil’s shirt.  
“C’mere, you nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year nerds


End file.
